Whose Girlfriend?
by RINTEND0
Summary: A crazy, random, fun little one shot. Hermione is dared by Ginny to perform an interesting song to a certain person at the school's talent show. Don't flame about the song used!


A/N: Okay, so this is a totally retarded scenario, but I have writer's block as usual, so I needed to write _something! _Lol. So here it is. A fun, though stupid, one shot. ((And no, Avril is _not_ one of my favorite artists! This song is just too damn catchy!)) Lol. enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own JKRowlings lovely characters... or the song that Avril also didn't own. ((lol))

* * *

**Whose Girlfriend?**

The girl's dormitory was alive with music. Hermione had brought her new iPod along with her and she and Ginny were singing along to every song. It hadn't taken Ginny very long to develop a taste for American Hit music. Her favorite artists were Nickelback, Hellogoodbye, Blink 182, The All American Rejects, and Avril Lavigne. At this particular moment, they were dancing and singing along to "The Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls.

"We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs…" sang Ginny, rather loudly and both girls burst into a fit of giggles. This had been the ways things had been for the few weeks that the boys had spent with the Aurors. Ginny simply wanted to keep Hermione's mind off of it. She knew that it was killing her not being with them, but the Order insisted she stay and keep watch at the school for any strange activities.

"You know, you guys should enter the talent show." Lavender joked as she walked into the room.

"What talent show?" Ginny said after she caught her breath from the laughing outburst.

"You don't know?" Pavarti asked from Lavender's side. Both girls shook their heads 'no'.

"It's something that a few clever students put together." Lavender smiled.

"Really? Who?" Ginny laughed. The two girls rolled their eyes.

"When is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's Friday," Pavarti replied

"In the Great Hall," Lavender added.

"At Seven." Pavarti finished.

"Sounds interesting." Hermione said as the two other girls left the dorm once again. "I wonder who will be foolish enough to get up there?" Ginny grinned at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ginny walked closer to her and sat beside her. Hermione was unnerved. She had that look in her eyes that Fred and George often got. "Remember when we made that bet about Ron?"

Hermione thought for a second. "About how long he could go without talking about Quidditch?"

Ginny nodded. "Who exactly won that?"

Hermione didn't like where this was going. "You did. Why?"

"Well what were the conditions of my victory?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "That you had one time in which you dress me up."

"Uh-uh" she disagreed.

"That was it!" Hermione insisted.

"No it wasn't." Ginny smirked. "I got to make you do one dare!"

Hermione covered her eyes now remembering. She had thought that Ginny was going to dress her up as the dare. "So this is it!"

"So what? I have to sing a song in the talent show?" she grimaced at the redhead that was further dooming her social standings.

"Hmmm… that's too easy." Ginny stood up and walked around the room for a second thinking. Then the sudden kick-in of a song caused her to jump out of it. "I know! You have to sing _this_ song, _and_ you have to sing it to somebody!" Ginny giggled again at the thought; Hermione groaned.

"Who?" Hermione asked before she completely downed the dare. "Seamus? Neville? Dean?" she threw out ideas hoping for the final decision not to be so bad.

"Nah, too easy." Ginny thought seriously again. "Draco!"

"What?! No way!" Hermione stood up." There is _no way!_ What would the boys say? Pansy? _Draco?!_ Why him?! Anyone _but_ him!"

"The boys aren't here. Fuck Pansy. And because, it's more of a challenge." Ginny retailiated.

"No. Anyone but _him_!" Hermione insisted.

"Snape." Ginny hid her chuckle.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked away. "Draco it is then."

Ginny laughed loudly. "I've already got so many ideas! We can pull this off perfectly." She gushed and started into some deep thought and planning.

**48 Hours Later**

Hermione stood backstage, feeling extremely awkward in the clothes that Ginny and gotten her to wear, even though the cloak entirely covered her- for now. The shirt was too short, the socks too high, the shirt too tight, and she just felt completely out of character- which was what this was truly about. Her makeup was rather bright, but to look like an American "scenie" it was required. Her hair had also been straightened for the event, this was the only good thing that Hermione thought was going to come of this.

She was to go out after Luna finished the ravings that were her poetry. She had butterflies the size of Hippogriffs in her stomach. She really thought she was going to be sick.

"Gin, I don't think I can do this!" she ran over to her best friend, who was with her backstage.

"Yes you can Hermione! We've practiced this seventy _thousand_ times!" Hermione still shook her head. "Come on Mione! I know you can do this! Think of it as a N.E.W.T. challenge!"

Hermione took a deep breath. _Okay, okay! I can do this! _

"But Ginny, we've never practiced this with him being here!" she shrieked against her inner thoughts.

"This way is better! You'll get to see his shocked reaction!" Ginny smirked at the thought.

Another deep breath._Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe people will like it. I mean, those girls I've seen on that one channel do this kind of thing and the guys seem to think it's a nice dance._ She exhaled.

Chattered applause sounded.

"Oh man! It's time!"

"Chill Mione! I've got your back. I'll be right there with you."

Hermione barely heard someone announce their names as she was numbly walking onto the stage. She and Ginny took their places, still cloaked. When the first clap of the song rang out over the magiced speakers, they jumped out of them, cloaks flying behind them. A gasp from the crowd was inaudible over the singing of the two girls.

_**Hey Hey! You You!**_

_**I don't like your girlfriend!**_

_**Hey Hey! You You!**_

_**I think you need a new one!**_

_**Hey hey! You You!**_

_**I can be your girlfriend!**_

The two girls sang together, dancing to dance they had choreographed thoroughly.

_**Hey Hey! You You!**_

_**I know that you like me!**_

_**No way! No way!**_

_**You know it's not a secret!**_

_**Hey hey! You You!**_

_**I want to be your girlfriend!**_

Hermione spotted her target and pointed at him, winking. He turned in his seat to see who she had pointed at, bewildered. She sashayed to that end of the stage to start her singing, Ginny doing backup.

_**You're so fine.**_

_**I want you mine.**_

_**You're so delicious! **_(She licked her lips at him.)

_**I think about you all the time.**_

_**You're so addictive!**_

_**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?!**_

With that, she jumped off the stage and slinked towards him, pausing a few rows in front of the astounded and thoroughly confused blonde. People in the crowd were still not sure who she was directing this at. Either that or they refused to believe that it would be Draco.

_**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious!**_

_**And Hell yeah, I'm **__**the Gryffindor Princess**_

_**I can tell you like me too**_

_**And you know I'm right**_

She did a sexy little spin and drew very close to him. She pointed at the _extremely_ smug Pansy and sneered at her as she sang the next part.

_**She's like so whatever.**_

_**You could do so much better!**_

She sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. (Many more gasps.)

_**I think we should get together now**_

She kissed him ever so quickly on the lips and stood back up.

_**And that's what everyone's talking about!**_

She skipped back to the aisle. As she and Ginny sang the chorus again, a few cheers rang out, as did sounds of protest. Hermione danced happily around the aisle, she was actually enjoying this, even the kiss. She spun in circles and moved her hips. This dance was meant to be fun and sexy. She turned back to her target, this time people had caught on and moved their chairs to allow her room. She danced around him, playing with his hair and winking several times, as she sang the next verse.

_**I can see the way.**_

_**I see the way you look at me. **_

She blew him a kiss.

_**And even when you look away,**_

_**I know you think of me.**_

She walked around to the front of him and closed his open mouth.

_**I know you talk about me all the time,**_

_**Again and again.**_

This time she grabbed him by his school tie, he followed with _very _little resistance at the _great_ protest of pug-face. She brought him to the middle of the aisle.

_**So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear.**_

_**Or better yet make your girlfriend disappear!**_

She threw an invisibility cloth in Pansy's direction, earning even more cheers.

_**I don't want to hear you say her name ever again. **_

She put a finger over Draco's mouth in a sultry way.

'_**Cause she's like so whatever.**_

She turned to Pansy, who was fuming but remaining seated. She drew an X in her direction with her wand, blowing it her way.

_**You could do so much better.**_

She turned to the boy who actually seemed to be enjoying this. She put her hands on his shoulders.

_**I think we should get together now.**_

She brought her mouth very close to his, but pulled completely away and danced off, leaving him looking the slightest bit deflated.

_**And that's what everyone's talking about!**_

She joined Ginny back on stage. They sang and spun around arm in arm, looking sexy in a girlish sort of way. (Maybe it was because the short skirts rode higher as they did.) They separated and sang the second part of the chorus to the different sides of the Great Hall. Then came the fun part. She motioned in a sexy way for Draco to join her. Pansy was tugging on his arm to get him to sit down. It was the moment that could ruin their show…

He pulled his arm out of her grasp and came to her warm invite, as if entranced by Hermione. _Yes!_

Hermione and Ginny got the crowd to clap with them as he made his way up to her. She did a quick hip motion as the music kicked in again.

_**In a second, you'll be wrapped around my finger.**_

She twirled her finger in the air, not breaking eye contact with him as he found his way on stage.

'_**Cause I can, I can do it better**_

She pulled her skirt up a few inches and ruffled it, not exposing herself but leaving little to the imagination.

_**There's no other**_

She walked in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck and wound her fingers into his hair.

_**So when's it gonna sink in?**_

She turned only her head to the side where the crowd was. She took one hand a made a circle by her head, expressing the mental capacity of the Slytherin Princess.

_**She's so stupid!**_

_**What the hell were you thinking?**_

She softly smacked him in the head, turning the intensity of her gaze back on him. They were locked in a real moment, not just one that was based on a dare, but real chemistry, lust, and want.

Ginny saw this and took the next verse as her own, as Draco decided to become part of the show as well. Ginny sang and danced, while Draco grabbed Hermione suddenly and threw her over his shoulder. He knew Ginny could pull this off to be part of their skit. He carried Hermione to the empty backstage as she kicked lightly in protest. Cheers and applause rang out everywhere, but these two wouldn't notice.

Draco put her down and pinned her against the wall, before she could say anything, he covered her mouth with his. She forgot her words and he his cares. The hands that were on the sides of her face slid down her neck, shoulders, arms, and rested around her waist as he pulled himself ever so much closer to her. She put her hands in his hair again, loving the softness of it. He was granted entrance and deepened the already very passionate kiss. It was like nothing that either had experienced, and for Draco that was saying a lot. Every ounce of his body was responding to the touch of her. Chills ran through them both.

After a moment, they pulled away. Their breathing was very heavy. Chocolate eyes met silver again. Neither knew anything to say but it didn't matter. Words would only ruin this very intimate moment. More applause alerted them that if they still wanted to play this off as a skit they had better head back on stage. She searched his eyes for a hint of what he was thinking.

He pulled her back to him, answering her unasked question with a quick, but passion filled kiss. She smirked at him. "Accio Invisibility Cloak." It flew to them in a second and he threw it over them and carried her out of the Great Hall without notice. She tossed aside the cloak and her inhibitions as they ran hand in hand in search of the Room of Requirement for a place to be alone- for a few hours of what 'everyone's talking about'.

* * *

_**((heart))**_

**Rabite'Rin**

**Hope you liked it. Short, to the point, and fun. Review, then I'll get back to my other THREE stories. lol! **

**Ps.. Don't flame about the song. PlxKThxBye! **


End file.
